


Untitled

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [25]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Differences, Ball Sucking, Blow Jobs, Bossy Dean, Breath Control, Cum Fetish, Cum Play, Cum shot, D/s tones, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Facials, Interracial Relationship, Married Couple, No Plot, Older Man/Younger Female, Oral Sex, Original Female Character of Color, PWP, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Recording, Sex, Sex Tape, Sexual Dominance, Submission, Throat Fucking, Wet & Messy, breath play, sloppy blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise





	Untitled

He wanted to record and of course, I let him. To be honest, he just beat me at asking. 

We're in the living room. Dean's sitting in the brown recliner with me between his legs. His left hand is a steady weight on the back of my head while his right hand holds the camera aimed at me. 

I open a little bit wider and he's finally all the way in my mouth. Dean bucks and groans. "Feels so good. Why are you so good at this?" Dean asks. 

I pull off after awhile. The need for air becomes too much. So much saliva drips down his shaft, pooling at the base and continuing down to his balls. "When there's a dick in your mouth almost everyday, you tend to learn a few things," I say. 

Dean gruffs out a chuckle. "You know where else your mouth could be?" He asks. 

I push his thighs wider apart to suck his heavy balls into my mouth. They're big so only one fits in. "Oh my fuck, Tambryn!" Dean pants as he struggles to keep the camera up. 

I move over to the other one sucking harder. "You've given head to other guys, right?" He asks. 

I nod my head. 

"Ever sucked their balls?" 

I shake my head, no. 

"Just me?" He sounds delighted. 

"Just you," I come up to say before ducking back under. 

He groans in pleasure at the sensation and by my statement. "The harder you suck, the more I have to come. Suck it," Dean points his dick toward me. I release his balls making the loudest suction noise tonight in the process. He absolutely loves it when I do that. "Fuck..."

I suck his dick back into my mouth. "Shit! You want me to come don't you? You're sucking so hard, baby. Just want to suck the cum right out of me?" I nod my head vigorously. "Little cumslut."

Dean pushes my head all the way down and comes. Predictably it's a lot. But since Dean is the strongest out of us two and he wants me to stay right here, I can't move. My nostrils flare with the effort to get as much air as I can while swallowing as quickly as possible. It's not easy doing those two things at the same time, though. 

"Look- look up at me, Princess," my watery eyes look up at him, begging him to let me breathe. "That's it. Swallow just a little more. Good girl. That's right, swallow my load." 

And just when I think I can't take anymore, Dean pulls his hips back, making him slide out of my mouth and finishes on my lips and open mouth. 

When he's done coming, Dean takes in deep breaths of air while tracing my cum covered lips with the head of his dick. "Good girl. How do I taste, baby?"

"I love it, Deanie," I tell him. 

"You look so good covered in my cum. Shows that you belong to me." 

"You possessive fuck," I say teasingly. 

His deep chuckle makes my chest warm. "If you were married to the most beautiful person on earth, you'd be the same way," he says. 

I giggle and tell him, "I am."


End file.
